Psique
by Ashabi
Summary: Los Yamanaka no solo tienen contacto con la mente, sino también con el alma. /Dolor y carmín, una flor de papel luchando por ser escuchada. (Reto: Dos por uno del foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas).


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Este fanfic modifica algunas cosas del universo de Kishi por lo que si ven cosas que cambian, ya saben por qué. Y este fic participa en el reto: _Dos por Uno_, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Personaje elegido: Ino.

Personaje sorteado: Konan.

* * *

_Psique_

* * *

**I**

Tiene siete años cuando los _siente _por primera vez. Sus ojos azules se convierten en rejillas al entrecerrarlos y curiosa gira sobre sí misma susceptible a cada detalle.

—¿Papá?

Murmura en cuando su madre coloca en su lugar su apetitosa taza de helado. Inoichi baja el pergamino, dejándolo en la mesa, y fija su mirada en ella (en su princesa).

—¿Sí, Ino?

Balancea sus piernas y pensativa se lleva una cucharada de helado de vainilla a la boca, lamentablemente el sabor es mermado por los retorcijones en el estómago. Inoichi espera paciente y su madre para de regar las flores afinando el oído.

—Papá, yo…

Su madre la abraza contra sí e Inoichi se ha arrodillado frente a ella quitándole los cabellos del rostro, comprensivo, de tal modo que la hacen sentir protegida.

—Hija, el clan Yamanaka tiene contacto con la _psique, _mente y alma, es normal que sientas estas cosas. —murmura Inoichi.

—Me da miedo, papá.

—No será todo el tiempo. —repone su madre. —Solo las almas con gran energía son capaces de causar perturbaciones en los miembros del clan. Ignóralos simplemente.

Sakura revolotea alrededor del patio de la academia entre risas mientras Ino aguarda sentada en una banca pensativa, ignorando la conversación que mantienen sus amigas junto a ella. La niña de cabello rosa le sonríe y sus ojos verdes la invitan a unirse, se ve como una muñeca de porcelana (como las que le compra su padre), mas la porcelana es frágil y sabe que no podría contarle su secreto. De ahora en adelante será algo con lo que tendrá que vivir y las pequeñas manifestaciones de energía a su alrededor dejan de inspirarle terror en el segundo en que Sakura la rodea con sus bracitos de algodón.

—No me gusta verte triste, anda, vamos a jugar.

* * *

**II**

Se estremece un poco al sentir frío al suelo bajo sus pies, se acostumbra a la sensación de inmediato al correr hacia la sala principal de la cabaña, donde sabe que estará su maestro reflexionando sobre el cosmos y el sentido de la vida (o eso le respondió a Jiraiya cuando Yahiko le acusó de pensar en mujeres). Su corazón martillea y la cabeza casi le da vueltas por haberse levantado rápidamente del futón, mas no tuvo opción, las pesadillas han cobrado vitalidad desde la última vez.

Su madre tomándola de la muñeca, sus lloriqueos porque su agarre duele, su padre quedándose atrás para combatir, su padre cayendo al suelo, su madre gritando y por último rojo. Mucho rojo.

—Jiraiya-sensei.

Su vocecita lo saca de su lectura (y cavilaciones) y con su mano golpea el lugar junto a él, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Ven pequeña Konan, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se asoman en sus ojos, ha intentado no llorar para ser igual de fuerte que Yahiko y no lo ha logrado, frustrada mira cabizbaja la repisa de enfrente con las tres tablillas de color rojo.

—Jiraiya-sensei, ¿qué sueñas tú?

En el rostro de Konan se dibuja una expresión de confusión al recibir como respuesta una risita ahogada. Desconoce si le está tomando el pelo o su maestro realmente tiene sueños muy alegres, pero si es el segundo caso, lo envidia de verdad.

—Ay, eres muy pequeña para entender por qué me rio. —murmura el sannin, negando con la cabeza antes de poner una expresión de seriedad. —Recuerdos del pasado Konan, ilusiones del futuro, nada muy especial Konan.

—Muerte.

—¿Disculpa?

Sus labios dejan escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Has perdido gente importante en tu vida? —pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

A la mirada de los niños es muy difícil negarles una respuesta, reconoce el mayor y con melancolía pone un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—A mis padres y tal vez no estará muerto, pero perdí a un amigo. —Jiraiya se interrumpe a sí mismo con pesar. —Aunque lo mío es nada a comparación de Tsunade, la rubia que venía conmigo, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí.

—Bueno, con ella la muerte se ha ensañado. —Ante la expresión de Konan (desánimo), el sannin maldice para sus adentros. —No debí haberte dicho eso, lo sien-

—¿Y dónde crees que estén todos ellos ahora?

(Papá, mamá, sus padres, los padres de Yahiko, los de Nagato, todos los muertos que ve al caminar por Amegakure).

El color ámbar de sus ojos posee una madurez muy extraña para una niña. Nagato es retraído y solitario, con ojos muertos, los marrones de Yahiko llenos de energía e impulsivos acompañan a su dueño siempre tan desafiante y audaz, en cambio sus ámbares matizan su delicadeza y seriedad (como una flor).

—Personalmente yo creo que hay un lugar más allá, ¿qué es? No sé. Resignarse a que el alma nace y muere aquí no es algo que me convenza.

Konan asiente con lentitud, dibujándose en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algo más que nos espera.

—Así es, pero no es momento de idealizarlo con tantos años que vivir. ¿No crees?

—Gracias Jiraiya-sensei.

* * *

**III **

La lluvia, el aura inquietante y lúgubre y además el recelo de los habitantes del lugar. Ino se cuestiona un par de veces por qué aceptó la misión en primer lugar si la paga era mínima, ah sí, que el aniversario de la muerte de su padre será en los próximos días y necesita algo para distraerse (no pensar).

—Ino, ¿quieres descansar?

Fue designada como compañera de misión de Naruto y por sorprendente que parezca, el rubio en todo el camino mostró una actitud tranquila. Señal de mala espina, por supuesto.

—Estás muy serio, ¿qué ocurre, Naruto? A mí tampoco es como que me agrade visitar esta aldea pero no es para tanto, ¿no?

Ambos rubios a paso lento se conducen por las calles encharcadas, Uzumaki no responde de inmediato sino hasta que han llegado a la puerta del lugar donde se hospedarán por aquellos días.

—Solo… solo siento que tardé mucho en volver. Me esperé a Kakashi-sensei para una misión de reconocimiento.

Ino asiente con lentitud sin entender demasiado de sus palabras. En cuanto cada quien está acomodado en su propia habitación, corre hacia el baño para darse una ducha con agua caliente, fantaseando con pedir un té para invitar al sueño a venir.

Su padre solía llevarle a la cama una taza de té, o leche tibia, cuando tenía pesadillas (cuánto lo echa de menos). Al día siguiente los dos se reúnen para desayunar en algún lugar cercano, no hay locales de ramen por supuesto por lo que el rubio se conforma con un lugar de comida casera.

—Antes de buscar a los gobernantes de la aldea, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar, Ino?

Hacía un par de años hubiera tomado aquello como una indirecta muy directa, flirteo, porque le gustaba coquetear pero sabe que esto es serio por tres razones: Naruto es casado, ella está comprometida y sus ojos azules lucen ligeramente nostálgicos.

—Está bien.

En algún lugar remoto de la aldea sobresale la estructura de una cabaña desgastada, cayéndose a pedazos, como si hubiera sido maldecida. Se remueve incómoda ante los retorcijones que asaltan a su estómago, algo en su interior le insta a alejarse.

—¿Qué quieres hacer aquí, Naruto? —cuestiona, cruzándose de brazos sin dar ni un paso más.

—Tengo un pendiente aquí, nada malo. No te pasará nada, de veras.

(Ya no es una niña para los retorcijones, ya no es, ya no es). Insegura niega con la cabeza un par de veces.

—¿Qué pendiente?

—Saludar. Confía en mí, ¿o acaso eres cobarde?

—¡No seas infantil! No tengo miedo.

(Lo que sigue es demostrarlo). Abrazándose a sí misma se sumerge en aquella aura aún más extraña que la de Amegakure misma y si por fuera es posible ver la decaída de la infraestructura, la vista desde dentro es aún peor. La madera con apariencia de estar siendo comida poco a poco por plagas, el polvo acumulado y las telarañas en cada esquina.

—¿A quién se supone qué vas a saludar aquí, Naruto? Nadie habita esta cosa.

Naruto solo le responde con una sonrisa y profundiza hacia un cuarto del fondo, el cual tiene extendidos tres futones en el suelo, totalmente desordenados. Como si sus dueños jamás hubieran vuelto a acomodarlos.

—¿Recuerdas la invasión de Pain?

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Esa gente hizo desgracias en Konoha. —repone bruscamente.

—Bueno, ellos vivieron aquí. Siempre quise conocer dónde vivió el sabio pervertido con ellos.

Salen de la habitación y con cuidado, salteando las vigas de madera que ya se han caído, se dirigen hacia la sala principal. Ino se mantiene pensante, repasando cada palabra dicha por su compañero y la sensación de no estar solos le parece que tiene más sentido atando cabos (aunque el frío jamás ha dejado de recorrer su columna).

Sus ojos azules se agrandan al notar un peculiar detalle.

—¿Na-Naruto?

—¿Qué pasa?

La silueta definida por cinco dedos, totalmente rellena de carmín. Huesos abajo, casi escondidos a la orilla de un rincón. Dolor (muchísimo) y al mismo tiempo un toque de liberación al mirar la sombra de tres personas en la pared contraria: es lo último que recuerda antes de quedar inconsciente. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ve a una mujer de avanzada edad junto a Naruto, entonces es recibida con una noticia increíble: está esperando un hijo.

* * *

**IV **

El plan era perfecto, nunca contó con que el bastardo usaría algún truco sucio. Ha perdido y asimilar su derrota no le es fácil al sentir el filo de la katana atravesándola y una presión sumamente dolorosa en el cuello. Jadea y patalea enrojeciendo (pronto se pondrá morada si no logra liberarse), todo lo que construyó (construyeron) se derrumba, lo ve en sus ojos escarlata.

La habrá derrotado, pero él no podrá decidir del todo su muerte. Un enorme incendio se expande desde su pecho hacia su cerebro, casi forzándola a gritar, pero no lo hará mientras él esté presente. Solo un segundo…

Logra patearlo en el rostro, obligándolo a soltarla. En ese instante Konan se incorpora tambaleante y corre con un solo destino en mente, su cuerpo se convierte en papel y vuela hacia el único hogar que tuvo en su vida. Madara la sigue los primeros metros pero al mirar que cada vez más flaquea en su vuelo sabe que no vale la pena, es humillante luchar con alguien moribundo y la deja ir (es patético). Cae de rodillas al suelo al llegar a la entrada de aquella humilde cabaña. Aprieta los dientes del dolor al intentar levantarse, lográndolo después de algunos intentos. Solloza un poco, llevándose las manos a la herida, donde la sangre no para de brotar.

Se siente mareada y débil, a paso resignado y con una sonrisa amarga arrastra los pies hacia adentro, parando en la sala principal. La comisura de sus labios se ensancha al mirar que aquellos cuadritos siguen en su lugar, nada parece haber cambiado, solo falta reponer el suyo.

—Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya-sensei…

Sus rodillas flaquean y para no caer se sostiene contra la pared, respirando agitadamente. De niña, sufriendo por el hambre y la falta de amor, solía imaginar a la muerte como un sueño profundo y largo, ver a los ninjas caídos en batalla la seducía a querer estar así como ellos, sin más dolor. Ahora que en verdad se enfrenta a las tinieblas de la desconocida mortalidad del hombre, se encuentra temblando, triste de que quería quedarse un poco más para luchar por la paz que tanto anhelaron los hombres que amó.

Cierra los ojos y tose fuertemente, sin mirar la cantidad de sangre que sale de su boca con el ataque de tos. Un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo y su mano resbala de la pared, en menos de un segundo cae al suelo estrepitosamente. Con una sonrisa sincera, al percibir una sensación de relajación extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, crea una hojita de papel y la dirige a su respectivo cuadrito sobre el mueble junto a ella.

(Ha llegado a casa).

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, se preguntarán, ¿qué acabo de leer? Para empezar yo me molesté (no con el foro, sino con el azar) de que me saliera Konan sorteada porque siempre la elijo en los retos y quería variarle, las ideas no me salían pero en mis clases de griego al estudiar etimología se me vino a la mente que los Yamanaka se enfocan en la mente y "la psique" no es solo mente, sino alma (desde el conocido mito de Eros).

Que a todos les vaya bien, bai.


End file.
